


chensoo ii

by dotdotmoon



Series: kiss me maybe [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Libraries, M/M, Trans Character, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/pseuds/dotdotmoon
Summary: Kyungsoo and reading are not on the best terms. Jongdae's not helping either.





	chensoo ii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zannen/gifts).



> for a friend who provided this prompt: chensoo backhug shoulder kiss, au where one of them is a werewolf
> 
> not titling these because i intend to write a bunch more and i don't have the energy or time to pick titles!!

" _'Masculinity in the face of the moon: trans masculine werewolves and the dismantling of human patriarchy'_ ," Jongdae reads off the screen, propping his chin on Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Sounds incredibly specific, where did you even find that?"

Kyungsoo doesn't bother answering. He's sitting in the reading garden well before opening time, one of the library's e-book readers Minseok showed him how to navigate earlier in his hands.

There's a light breeze but Jongdae's arms wrapping around him from behind, trapping his own arms against his body, negate all its cooling effects. He didn't even get past the title page before Jongdae had sniffed him out.

Kyungsoo's trying to read the long-winded subtitle of the book when feels the sleeves of his t-shirt being pushed up and a kiss being pressed to his exposed shoulder.

"You smell good," Jongdae says, nosing into his hair.

"I didn't shower," Kyungsoo tells him. He's barely managed to wrestle his hair into something acceptable enough to leave the house.

"Proves my point," Jongdae says happily. Then he seems to catch onto Kyungsoo's dilemma and makes to touch the screen to turn the page for him.

"Not with your library hands," Kyungsoo says, a little more sternly than he'd have liked, and holds the device as far away as he can. There are few things nastier than library hands and Jongdae must have been shelving books for a while by now. The abandoned book cart Kyungsoo can see from here is almost empty. He turns his head to kiss Jongdae's cheek in apology—and because he harbours a considerable amount of affection for his cheeks—, then turns his attention back to the e-reader. "How about you let me read my boyfriend's book now and go do your job?"

"You have a boyfriend?" Jongdae whines into his ear. He's stopped nibbling on Kyungsoo's shoulder like it's a chew toy.

"Of three years, yeah."

"This is what I get for reserving you all the arthouse movies and never charging you late fees?" Jongdae's pulled away, is smoothing the sleeves of Kyungsoo's shirt back down.

"I never asked for that," Kyungsoo says. "I also never return anything late."

"Maybe you should try that one day," Jongdae says. "I work the desk every morning. I'll waive all your fees for just a kiss or two."

Kyungsoo likes when Jongdae's recklessly flirting with him like he had a chance with Kyungsoo. He has all the chances, and then some. "That sounds highly inappropriate. I'd like to speak to your manager," Kyungsoo says.

"Need any help?" Minseok calls from the stacks. He's out in the garden before Jongdae can even protest. "Is everything okay with the e-reader?" he asks, his worry so genuine Kyungsoo feels the tiniest bit bad.

Kyungsoo hums. "I was just wondering if it's normal that the author tries to read the books your patrons checked out to you. Doesn't seem like a feasible business concept."

It's finally dawning on Minseok so he just smiles at Jongdae. The effect is as astonishing as immediate.

"See you," Jongdae calls and pats Kyungsoo's head before he all but runs to the book cart.

"Let me know how you liked the book," Minseok says when he's out of earshot, singing loudly somewhere in the stacks. "I'd like to know if the year I spent holding his hand and chopping down this bramble of a text paid off."

Jongdae sticks his head through the door again when Minseok's gone and Kyungsoo's made it to the dedications. "Ring the doorbell when you drop by later, okay? One of our patrons almost had a heart attack when they saw you flying in last time."

"Who said I'll bring you lunch?" Kyungsoo asks.

"You just did."

Kyungsoo certainly pretends he's buried in his reading when Jongdae passes by again, waddling strangely just to make Kyungsoo smile over the edge of the e-reader.

**Author's Note:**

> it's too hot in his apartment so kyungsoo's allowed to hang out at the library jongdae works at, before any patrons arrive. please understand that reading is very hard for him; he usually naps, or watches movies on his phone.
> 
> ty for reading 📖  
> please let me know if it made you feel anything, and who/what you think kyungsoo is
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover)


End file.
